la historia antes del niño que vivió
by tammy-mau
Summary: segundo capitulo! ¿esperaban la broma?lean y veran!
1. Lunes

sii! mi primer fic!

snif snif...

ok como dije antes este fic parte desde la última semana de los merodeadores en Howarts, pienso hacer un resumen de toda su semana, terminandola con una graduacion emotiva ), luego según la aceptación de mis lectores y los limites de mi creatividad seguiré con la vida d los merodeadores after howarts.

eso por ahora ahora , lean y opinen!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 1

Lunes parte uno

Una calurosa mañana de lunes, un chico de pelo color azabache se despertó de golpe. Se preguntaba por qué se sentía tan raro, luego se dio cuenta: este lunes marcaba el comienzo de su última semana en el colegio Howarts de magia y Hechizería. Ellos terminaban los exámenes antes que el resto del colegio asi que estos últimos días habían sido de pura vagancia y despedidas.

En el dormitorio se escuchaba la lenta repiración de sus compañeros de Griffindor, al parecer había despertado muy temprano, se desperezó y corrió las cortinas de su cama adoselada.El pequeño reloj de su mesita de noche marcaba las diez en punto. Miró por la ventana, afuera brillaba un sol veraniego y los terrenos invitaban a pasar el día conversando o descansando a la sombra de un buen árbol. Sin embargo, el resto del colegio seguía con la histeria de los exámenes, el chico se alegró de haber terminado ya con eso.

James Potter decidió que no podía pasar toda la mañana ( o lo que quedaba de ella) vegetando en su cama, asi que saltó fuera de ella y se metió en la ducha.Cuando salió del baño sus compañeros hablaban entre bostesos.

-¿Por qué rayos hacen ruido ta-ta-ta-taaaan temprano!-se quejaba entre bostezos Sirius, quien aún tenía esperanzas de dormir un poco más.

-No pensarás pasar nuestra última semana aquí durmiendo ¿o si?- se burló Remus que empezaba a vestirse- Además tenemos que darle una despedida descente a este lugar.

-¡ Ya sé!- empezó a decir Peter- molestemos un poco a Snivellus para empezar¿Cuánto a pasado desde los polvos pica-pica?

-Mmm nahh quiero hacer algo distinto- dijo James buscando una polera en un enorme montón de ropa acumulada de días. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Jimy¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó un preocupado Sirius

- Ya OK, le prometí a Lily no hacerlo…se enojó mucho la última vez ¡ y eso que soloestaba defendiendome!

-Jajajajja ¡macabeo!- Rieron Petigrew y Lupin

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!- gritó Prongs ofendido-Además es nuestra ÚLTIMA semana aquí, tiene que ser algo un poco mas original.

-¡Hey esperen¿Qué día es hoy?- Saltó derrepente Remus

-Mmm 19 de Junio ¿ Por qué?- Respondió Peter sin entender nada

-¡Pero si pasado mañana es luna llena!- dijo emocionado el hombre lobo- ¡La última aquí en Howarts!

-¡Wow, que mejor para que la semana sea perfecta!-Dijo Sirius levantandose alfin- recuerda que tenemos una pequeña lucha pendiente Moony.

-Si, ya empezaba a nesesitar una excursion- dijo James aparentando nostalgia- ¡Pero hey! Volviendo a nuestra despedida…no nos podemos ir sin dejarles un recuerdito a ciertas personas…tengo algunos planes para hoy…arghh ¡Lily no puede enterarse!- terminó fingiendo desesperación mientras sus tres amigos reían.

-Bueno primero que nada bajemos al gran comedor que me muero de hambre, ya veremos que hacemos hoy- dijo Sirius antes que nadie preguntara que planeaba Prongs y los cuatro merodeadores bajaron de la torre Griffindor tan familiar para ellos, y pensar que después de esta semana no volverían a pasar por el hueco del retrato de la dama gorda nunca más.

Había my poca gente cuando llegaron al gran comedor, sólo gente de séptimo de las diferentes casas, el resto debía estar en ese momento quebrándose la cabeza con una pluma en la mano y un pergamino al frente. Los cuatro amigos se sentaron entre risas y empezaron a engullir.

-Ok- empezo James después de terminar su segundo tazón de cereal- plan para hoy…hay cierto jefe de casa que disfrutó estos años de quitarnos puntos se me ocurrió algo para devolverle el favor... –decía mientras sus amigos escuchaban atentos- tendremos que ir con la capa invisible a su despacho, Sirius ¿ Te quedan bengalas del doctor Fillibuster?

-Mmm si, unas cuantas por ahí…hey podemos amarrarles unas bombas fétidas! Y.. y…y…!- exclamó emocionado, aún cuando habían madurado un poco y sus bromas ya no eran tan frecuentes los cuatro tenían el espiritu bromista bien marcado.

-Y…qué?- preguntó una voz que acababa de llegar, los cuatro merodeadores saltaron en sus asientos, era Lily- ¿De qué hablaban?- dijo sentádose al lado de James- ¿Tramando algo?- preguntó esta vez mirándolos con reproche.

-No preguntes nada y no tendremos que mentirte- bromeó Remus

-No es nada amor, solo ideas divertidas-dijo Prongs riendo

-Mmm espero que no tan divertidas-respondió lanzando una mirada significativa a los cuatro…- Bueno voy a pasear con mis compañeras (_NA: mmm después pensaré en sus nombres xD_) James ¿Nos vemos mas tarde?

-Si amor¿en el mismo lugar de siempre?-respondió este mirándola embobado.

La peliroja asintió, acto seguido besó a su pareja y fue a encontrarse con sus amigas a la entrada del gran comedor.

- Bueno volviendo a las bengalas Fillibuster…-dijo Wormtail después de unos segundos.

-Emm si bueno…-siguió James volviendo al mundo real-esta noche en la sala común, Sirius lleva todas las bengalas que puedas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola!

bueno aki el primer cap xD

algo corto si! pro bno...sean comprensivos es el primero que escribo!

xD

tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible adeu!

dejen reviews!


	2. lunes parte dos

_aki! mi segundo cap! ) la continuacion del lunes!_

_grasias por sus pot:_

_**Feñi**: si te gustóy ni t gusta leer me siento halagada xD_

_**Looony Moony:** jeje si fuiste mi primer post_

_saludos a ellas_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno volviendo a las bengalas Fillibuster…-dijo Wormtail después de unos segundos._

_-Emm si bueno…-siguió James volviendo al mundo real-esta noche en la sala común, Sirius lleva todas las bengalas que puedas._

El día pasó relativamente rápido,los de séptimo se repartían por todo el colegio, algunos en un estado de nerviosismo _pre-graduación_, otros simplemente vagando sin rumbo alguno. Los merodeadores se dedicaron a recorrer los lugares del castillo que tantos recuerdos les traían. Después de la hora de almuerzo James estuvo paseando un buen rato cogido de la mano de su novia por la orillas del lago, sin que se dieran cuenta la noche había llegado a Howarts.

Cerca de las once de la noche cuatro chicos de 17 años recorrían los pasillos del castillo bajo una capa de invisibilidad, no iban nada cómodos, ya no eran los pequeños de 11 años que cabían sin problema bajo la capa, pero con un poco de voluntad lo lograban.

-Padfot, me pisaste!-

-¡Es que no veo nada!-

-¿Quieres sacar tu codo de mi costilla?-

-¿A quién le dices?-

-¡Al que sea!

-¿Quieren callarse? El celador puede andar por aquí…-

- Lo sabríamos si tuvieramos el MAPA con nosotros…¬ ¬-

-Claro, y con el espacio que tenemos aquí iba a ser muy facil leerlo-

-¡Cállense maldita sea, que ya llegamos- dijo James impaciente

Los merodeadores se encontraban en las mazmorras del colegio, lugar donde se encontraba el despacho y habitación de su profesor menos querido y jefe de la casa Slytherin, el profesor Weidlin. Avansaron silenciosamnete hasta la puerta, que curiosamente estaba entreabierta, el profesor parecía estar trabajando en algo, ya que las luces estaban encendidas.

Se acercaron un poco más y si, el profesor estaba sentado frente a su escritorio revisando un montón de de papeles muy concentrado con una taza algo extraña humeando a su lado.

- Bueno… empecemos…- susurró Remus– Sirius¿Qué es ESO?- al ver que Sirius sacaba algo extraño de su túnica.

- Mi obra maestra snif- respondió este en un tono melodramático- una unión de mis mejores bengalas Fillibuster y también unas cuantas bombas fétidas especialmente repugnantes…-

- Una belleza simplemente- siguió Peter

- Bueno ¿ Qué esperamos?- dijo Prongs impaciente, y mirando con grandes ojos la obra de arte de su amigo-¿ A donde le apuntamos?

-¡A la cabeza, a la cabeza! – casi grito Wormtail emocionado _(N/A que inteligente) _ganándose más de un golpe de sus amigos

-¿Quién anda ahí- se escucho por primera vez la voz del jefe de Slytherin, los merodeadores aguantaron las respiración y Peter temblaba cómicamente mientras el hombre se acercaba a la puerta, pero al no volver a notar ruido volvió a su escritorio y siguió con el trabajo.

- Bien hecho Wormtail…- dijo Remus en tono casi inaudible- ¿Bueno…vamos a hacerlo o no?

-Ok, no le apuntaré a la cabeza.. eso es demasiado sádico Peter ¬ ¬ …mmm creo que al escritorio esta bien. Sirius préndelo tú.

Padfot sacó una botellita de agua de su túnica y puso la mecha en ella _(N/A: por si alguienno se acuerda las cositas chistosas dl dr Fillibuster se prenden con la humedad)._

-3…2…1…¡FUEGO!- exclamaron los merodeadores a coro mientras la mecha se consumía, ya no había caso en que bajaran la voz, lo que venía no era presisamente silencioso.

¡PUM¡CRACK¡AHHH¡PERO QUE MI...!-se escuchó dentro del despacho.

-¡OOOHHH!- los merodeadores estaban asombrados, el olor era más que insoportable, pero el espectáculo que hacían las bengalas ahí si que valía la pena, miles de luces de colores saltaban en todas direcciones, uno que otro documento se estaba quemando, y el material de las bengalas parecía hacer reacción con el de las bombitas fétidas porque no recordaban que las primeras emitieran tales ruidos y figuras en el ambiente.

Mientras ellos admiraban su broma maestra el profesor parecía estar fuera de sí, maldecía _(N/A:solo verbalmente)_ al aire e intentaba detener la lluvia de chispas de colores que caía a su alrededor después devarios (seguramente Sirirus algo le había echo a las bengalas para que durasen tanto)minutos todo estaba en orden, excepto claro por el asqueroso olor que había quedado impregando en cada milímetro de la sala. A Weidlin le salían chispas por los ojos, apenas cesaron las chispas miró hacia la puerta donde un rato anteshabía escuchado algo.

-¡ Se que estás ahí!- gritó sin tener idea a quién, tomando su varita- ¡ Sal enseguida!

-JAjaAjJaJaJaJaJAAJAJAJjajajajjaajJAJAJAJAJ- rieron varias voces

Weidlin avanzó con furia hacia la puerta y en vano trató de agarrar a alguien, los merodeadores se habían ido dejando una pequeña nota:

_" Te extrañaremos welly"_

_con cariño _

_P-P-M-W_

Fue demasiado para el profesor, destrozó la nota y pateando todo lo que tenía a su alcance volvió a su despacho maldiciendo entre dientes. Mientras tanto en la torre Griffindor cuatro personas no podían parar de reír.

-Padfot, enserio te superaste- decía Prongs entre risa y risa- No va a olvidar esto nunca

-¿Vieron la cara que puso cuando se quemaron sus papeles?

-¿Habrá leído la nota?

-Ya lo veo pateando su escritorio.-

-Bueno señores- dijo James en voz de locutor de radio- Con esto empieza nuestra semana de despedidas. No nos iremos sin dejar un recuerdo en este lugar.

Dicho esto siguieron conversando y sugiriendo nuevas ideas para los días que los esperaban, poco a poco los venció el sueño y subieron a dormir por fin con una gran sonrisa recordando la cara se su "queridisimo" profesor Weidlin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno eso fue el lunes de nuestros merodeadores

¿que planean para maniana?

lo sabran si al terminar de leer esto aprietan GO y escriben un post decentemente largo xD

saludos

TAMY


End file.
